Stromling Pirate
Stromling Pirate's are Pirates that have been corrupted by the Maelstrom. Stromling Pirates were formerly members of Captain Jack Knife's crew of Pirates in Gnarled Forest. When the greedy Pirates stockpiled Maelstrom Crystals under the mistaken belief that they were treasure, the Kraken attacked the Black Seas Barracuda and threw it into a tree. Jack Knife and his pirates quickly moved the Infected Treasure Chests inland, but not before the Maelstrom corrupted most of his crew into Stromling Pirates and Admirals. Stromling Pirates first appeared in the "Answer the Call" ''LEGO Universe trailer, appearing amongst the Maelstrom army hiding behind Minifigure cardboard cut-outs and charging towards the Nexus Force army. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Stromling Pirates appear under the command of Kinga Hurl and the Four Riders of the Maelstrom. Stromling Pirates also appear in the Great Minifig Mission. In Mission 12, Stromling Pirates are identified based upon their origin and risk level, and then they appear as targets throughout Zorillo Plaza. Their unpredictable risk level plays a role in the second puzzle of Mission 20. Stromling Pirates spawn in great numbers at the Maelstrom Trench. A number of Stromling Pirates spawn in the forestry near Elephant Escarpment. In Brig Rock, Stromling Pirates emerge from cracks in the rock walls of the wrecked prison, but their entrance can be delayed by blocking the cracks with Barricades. Stromling Pirates lumber towards nearby players and attack with the two cutlasses fused to their left hands. Although Stromling Pirates only have 8 Life and are the weakest Stromlings in Gnarled Forest, they find their strength in numbers and can easily overtake and overwhelm players. However, as discovered by Renee Tombcrusher, Stromling Pirates can be mesmerized by nearby Siren Stunners, allowing players to easily attack the stupefied Stromlings. Toby Squidbarrel sends players to smash ten Stromling Pirates, while Renee Tombcrusher and Arrrthur Arrrbuckle recruit players in building Siren Stunners to distract the Stromling Pirates. Occasionally, Daily Missions offered by Faction Vendors in Nimbus Plaza will involve smashing Stromling Pirates. Stromling Admirals spawned by Maelstrom Generators occupy Nimbus Rock and Chantey Shanty properties. They attack players who wish to clear the property, and will endlessly respawn until the Maelstrom Generator is smashed. After clearing Raven Bluff, players are rewarded with a Behavior that spawns Stromling Pirates on their properties. Stromling Pirates makes a cameo appearance during the races held at Dragonmaw Chasm in Forbidden Valley. When players drive through the Stromling-infested tunnels underneath Paradox Refinery, Stromling Pirates can be glimpsed watching the race from either side of the tunnel, cheering alongside Stromlings. Related Missions and Achievements *Prove Yarrr Self *Venture League Privateer *Pirate Legend Attacks *'''Cutlass Slash: The Stromling Pirate makes several slashes in quick succession with the two cutlasses attached to his hand, each dealing 1 damage. *'Downward Slash': The Stromling Pirate takes a hard swing, dealing 2 damage and embedding his sword in the ground, temporarily immobilizing him. Beta Information In alpha testing, Stromling Pirates were known as Darkling Pirates. An early developmental screenshot of a Darkling Pirate extracted by the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis from Pod 4 shows that they were originally more purple in hue. In alpha testing, Darkling Pirates had different textures that had a simpler design in comparison to the finalized version. Until mid-beta testing, Stromling Pirates had a deep-pitched scream upon being smashed. In beta testing, Stromling Pirates were considerably weaker than their released version. In alpha testing, Darkling Pirates made an appearance in the Gnarled Forest Survival, in which they could spawn around the Battle Trench in massive numbers. Trivia *In the Passport, Stromling Pirates are erroneously depicted as wearing the clothes of Chainsaw Stromlings. *During the November 22, 2011 Nexus Tower party hosted by Shival, numerous unused Named Enemies were spawned, including NAMED Stromling Pirate.11_22_2011_live.wmv See Also *Stromling Pirate Invader References Gallery PirateDarkling display.jpg|Early concept art by Peter Coene Poster small.jpg|The early Stromling Pirate design in a poster by Peter Coene Stromling pirate concept art.png|Concept art Stromling group.jpg|Concept art of a Stromling Pirate and other Stromlings by Richard Tran AnswerTheCall-StromlingPirate.png|A Stromling Pirate in the "Answer the Call" trailer Stromling Pirate.jpg|Stromling Pirate information from The Great Minifig Mission Early Maelstrom Graphic|Early Darkling Pirates at the Maelstrom Trench BRICKAdmiral.png|An early Darkling Pirate in Brig Rock Gnarled Forest 5.jpg|An early Stromling Pirate with a different texture LEGO-Universe Gnarled-Forest-6.jpg|Early Stromling Pirates and Stromling Admirals at Brig Rock Gnarled Forest 4.jpg|A player fighting Stromling Pirates Lego Universe 045.JPG|A Stromling Pirate entranced by a Mermaid Siren Statue Darkling pirate.PNG|Early Stromling Pirate with different texture Darkling pirate grunt decal OLD.png|Early decal Darkling pirate grunt glow.png|Early glow texture Stromling pirate.png|A Stromling Pirate as seen in the Passport Darkling pirate grunt decal.png|Stromling Pirate texture Stromling Pirate.png|A Stromling Pirate in-game NAMED Stromling Pirate.png|An unimplemented NAMED Stromling Pirate enemy Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Gnarled Forest Category:Enemies